♣And So it Begins♣
by LaDiiDiVerSity
Summary: Lily's kingdom was raided by what her family thought was a brother kingdom, forcing her out to find safety. She does not understand why such a thing has happened and in her quest she sees betrayal, hate, and love where she thought she'd never find it.
1. Chapter 1

**_And so it begins..._**

The beautiful kingdom of Gezailya. It never snowed and there were never storms. You see, there are only 4 magical kingdoms. Gezailya, Belarus, Crilzac, and Lustrail. Each ruled by a royal family though there were much higher powers. Each kingdoms weather depends on the mood of the witch or wizard that looks over it.

Belarus was looked over by the wizard known as Bevris. He is a horrid wizard that has never loved and does not approve of the way his fellow siblings rule their land. His kingdom was forever filled with snow.

Crilzac is ruled by the witch Chrismal who loved to be alone in her solitude which causes her kingdom to be surrounded by nothing but forest.

Lustrail was ruled by Ludvic whose mood was unpredictable causing irregular weather in his kingdom which wasn't well populated.

Gezailya was named after and is looked after by the youngest and most playful of the four, Gezail. She was always happy so Gezailya was forever warm and when it did rain, do to Gezail's tears of joy, the rain made those who were touched by it feel warm and healthier. Many have come to the city of Gezailya and have never wanted to leave. The pixies played with the trolls, the gnomes never had to hide, and even the beasts that lived below the lake came up to greet everyone.

Which was why Princess Lillian couldn't understand what was going on out side her bedroom window. She watched as fires erupted from cottages. It was raining so hard outside and unlike the usual this time the rain was cold and sent shivers down her spine.

Her father King Edward stormed into her room. "Quickly, we must get you out of here! He took her by the arm and practically dragged her out the room.

"But father, what is happening?"

"The kingdom is under siege. Belarus has ignored the treaty our forth fathers have placed down."

There were knights and maids running up and down the halls in panic. "But will the other kingdoms not aid us?"

He looked down at her solemnly. "We are on our own." He led her outside where a horse and an escort were waiting. "Sir Edgar will take you to safety."

"But what about you, Mama, and Pet?" Tears were stinging her eyes. She couldn't leave her family behind. They were all she had.

"We will meet with you shortly." Then he hugged her. She was shocked because as a King he had never shown her any type of affection. It terrified her. It was as if they were saying goodbye. "Sir Edgar will take heed of you."

He helped her mount her horse, for once not complaining about the fact that she preferred riding as a man does. She looked back at him. There were tears in his eyes. Sir Edgar began riding off.

"Bye Lily."

It was the first time he called her that. She's always preferred Lily to Lillian, it was less formal. She was about to refuse to go when he hit her horses backside and it began to journey into the forest. Tears began to stream down her face as she realized that she was most likely never going to see her family again…

_**

* * *

A/n: I can't believe I'm making another story after I just started "Beautiful Disaster." I really need to stop but I just can't help it especially since I now have my own PC. Oh such power... lol! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n: Though I love the idea of being unique with the way I write my titles this isn't the first someone has asked my how I've done it. In order to get things such as…♥♣♠… I press alt. and a number such as… 1, 2, 3… and so on but only the ones on the right of the keyboard not the ones on top. Make sure you hold alt while you do it though. I do this in Microsoft Word then copy and paste it on fanfiction. Though since I took the hearts off one of my recently deleted stories I haven't been able to put it back._**

_**Now that you all know that on with the story…**_

* * *

**_A Traitor in Our Mist..._**

Lily and Sir Edgar sat on fallen trees leaning into a fire Sir Edgar had prepared. Lily watched in disgust as he roasted the poor defenseless rabbit he'd killed earlier. He was very skillful with a sword. The poor thing didn't see it coming.

She shook her head as he offered her some. "I'd rather not." She adjusted herself on the hard log. It was beginning to hurt sitting there.

They'd been traveling for a whole day. At least the sun had come up and was beginning to set. They weren't able to make a sundial do to the fact that they were surrounded by nothing but forest so it would be useless to attempt at making one.

Lily glanced at Sir Edgar. He rarely said a word to her except to direct her and warn her of fallen trees in their path and harmful creatures. "So," Lily began, "Are you and my father close?"

Without looking from his meal he answered, "I am but a mere servant of the royal family."

"Why would my father ask you to escort me?"

"My father is a nobleman and suggested I be the one to bring you to safety."

"Where exactly is safety?" she asked curiously.

He spared her a glance. "You'll see." Then he returned to his. "You should eat something.

"I refuse to eat a harmless creature such as a rabbit. I'd rather a fruit, thank you." She looked at him expectantly but he didn't move. "Aren't you going to get me something?"

He looked at her. "I was told to guide you to safety, not to wait on you hand and foot. I'm a knight, not a kitchen maid."

She glared at him but said nothing else. No one had ever spoken to her in such a manner. She took her time to assess him. He had to be at least 19 which were not that bad compared to her 16. He was cute with dark brown hair and matching eyes. He was obviously built but why would her father send her off with him? He should have sent her with a more experienced knight.

"How old are you exactly?" she asked.

He sized her up. "Why?"

"Just curious."

"When I took on this post I was under the impression it would be peaceful and quick."

"Are you trying to say that I'm bothersome?" She was getting quite irritated with his disrespect.

"No _Princess_." He sighed. "I'm of 18 yrs."

She was irritated with the emphasis on her title. "Call me Lily. It's a command," she added when he looked ready to argue. He nodded. "So, do you have any siblings?"

"I had a younger brother."

"Had?"

"He died in his first battle the previous year. He was 15."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Then she realized something. "There was a battle last year?"

He looked surprised. "We've had several battles with Belarus over the past 2 years."

"I wasn't informed of this. What is the cause? Do you know?"

He got up and wrapped up the rest of the rabbit. "I think we should be on our way."

She grudgingly accepted his silence but she vowed she would find out what was going on. She'd never seen Gezailya in such a state. Obviously this had something to do with Gezail and she was going to find out what. He helped her mount her horse and she couldn't help but blush when his hands touched her waste. No boy has ever touched her and she couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to him.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

He gave her a small smile and mounted his horse. Then he rode off and she followed.

* * *

"Can we please stop?" Lily whined. "I'm exhausted."

Edgar stopped. It has been 4 days since the cordon and they'd grown on each other. They've playfully bickered and he no longer kills defenseless animals.

"If we continue to stop we'll never get there."

"Get where?" she asked, irately. "I don't know where we're going." She dismounted her horse. "I'm hungry and my back aches. We've been riding forever."

He looked around and seemed to come to the conclusion that this was a good place. He descended. "Alright. I'll find you something to eat." He turned to go.

"Wait!" she called. He stopped and turned to face her. "You're leaving me alone?"

He looked around. "There's nothing here to for you to eat so I have no choice but to go in search for food."

"Oh alright then. Go on," she said reluctantly. When he left she took time to take in her scenery. They were now in an open valley where there was a beautiful river. She looked to see that Edgar had gone back into the forest. She couldn't help but feel a little scared. She looked around once more. There was no one around.

She went to sit by the river, careful to hold on to the reins of both horses as she went. She sat there for what seemed like centuries. _Where is he?_

Then she heard something. It was faint but it sounded distinctly like something like a bird call of some sort. She stood up in fright looking around for Edgar. Suddenly a hand closed over her mouth. Her scream came out as a sob when she felt a blade press against her throat. She held her breath in fear.

"Scream and I'll slit your throat. Understand?" She nodded slightly. He turned her around never letting go of her. There were about 12 men surrounding them. The man holding her finally let go of her mouth and she almost vomited when she saw how filthy that had was.

Then she spotted Edgar at the back of the crowd of men. He was slowly moving towards them and for a fleeting moment she allowed herself to believe he'd try to rescue her. That is, until she saw the look of guilt on his face.

Her eyes widened in disbelief and he had the decency to look down. "Edgar you rotten traitor!" she shouted.

The men laughed. "I had no choice," he pleaded. "They threatened harm to my family."

Lily saw red. "So you betray your kingdom?" She tried her best to get out of the man's grasp but he held her tighter. "Mark my word, when my father hears of this you will be sentenced to death and your family exiled!" Once again the men broke into a fit of laughter which irritated her. She looked up at the man holding her. "And what, pray tell, may I ask is so funny?"

He was pale with a hooked nose and had no hair to speak of. Not very good combinations. "What exactly can your father do with a sword through his heart?"

"No," Lily gasped. She didn't have time to dwell on this.

"I think it's time we start moving. My Lord would be furious if we do not bring her to him as soon as possible."

_Who were they talking about?_ Obviously her father had tribulations with this 'Lord' person if he… she couldn't bring herself to think of the death of her father and what may of happened to her mother and sister. She had to get out of this.

* * *

They were resting at the edge of yet another forest. Lily rolled her eyes. The stupid hoodwink had tied her hands behind her back and sat her by a tree. She glared at Edgar sitting awkwardly amongst the bunch. They were dancing and acting like fools. Of course they'd had a little too much of whatever was in that flask. She looked around. With them in such an awful state it should be easy for her to escape.

She tried getting up but one of the men came and pushed her back down… hard. Lily glared at him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he slurred.

"I need to go."

"You're not going anywhere," he said roughly.

"You don't understand. I really need to _go_," she looked down to emphasis her point.

"Oh, well… just hold on one sec." He went over to the guy who'd held her earlier. He seemed to be the leader of the lot. He whispered a couple of things then the man returned. "Just behind this tree. Don't go any further."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust but got up anyway. "Aren't you going to untie me?" He didn't have to answer. She saw by the look on his face that it was a no. "Well this will take a while then." Then she looked up at the tree. It was a very thick tree. She went around it and immediately started working at the rope. It was so damn tight.

After five minutes she heard him call, "Aren't you done yet?"

"You have no idea how many things are under this gown. It will take a while."

"Two more minutes and I'm coming back there."

She began to panic. _Two minutes?_ The rope hadn't loosened at all. _I guess I'll just have to make a run for it._ Very slowly she tip toed to the next tree. When she reached it she looked back and rolled her eyes. He wasn't even watching her. Just laughing at some ridiculous dance his comrade was doing. After 3 more trees she decided to make a dash for it. It was a risk but one she was willing to take.

It was difficult for her to run with her hands behind her back but she managed. She knew better than to keep running straight forward so she took a left every once in a while. She could hear footsteps distantly behind her and she began to panic. She couldn't let them catch her. Not again.

That's when she spotted a cave. It was kind of far but she was sure she could make it. She lifted up her gown and dashed for it. Careful not to look behind her. She didn't need any distractions. Her waist length crimson hair was smacking her in the face but she still kept on running.

When she finally made it she quickly went inside. Then peeked out to see where the men were. She could see them just a couple yards away. They'd stopped and looked around then kept moving. She sighed and leaned against rocky walls.

She stayed there for a couple of moments until she heard some rocks shifting. She looked into the shadows of the cave and saw something move. She began to step back but the creature immediately came running and stopped right in front of her. Its eyes piercing.

Lily groaned inward. _Out of all the bloody things I could have come across!_ She'd heard tales about creatures such as this one but had never come across one till now. For a moment she and the creature stared at each other. Its body part bird, part lion, and part woman. _A sphinx!_

"_Riddle me this, Riddle me that. Looks like I've caught a curious cat_." Its voice sounded friendly but Lily knew it was too good to be true. She was going to have to answer the Sphinx riddle if she wanted to exit the cave alive…

_**

* * *

A/n: So that's it. It wasn't much but I love the idea of the sphinx. I'd just finish reading "Oedipus the King" and it seemed like something good to put in the story. Anyway, don't forget to review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Riddle me this, riddle me that…**_

Lily stared into the hard eyes of the Sphinx, many thoughts going through her head. Did she have a chance of out running it? What would happen if she answered wrong? She bit her bottom lip. She thought of just trying to run for it but its eyes narrowed as if it knew what she planned.

Lily sighed. "Alright, I know I must answer a riddle so what is it?"

It looked at her for a moment as if contemplating if it should just attack her for the way she spoke to it. Then it opened its mouth to speak.

_If you break me  
I do not stop working,  
If you touch me  
I may be snared,  
If you lose me  
Nothing will matter_.

She looked at it blankly. _What in bloody hell does that mean?_ She began to replay the riddle in her head. _It can work while broken, if touched it's trapped, if it was lose nothing mattered… what the heck can it be?_

"Uh… how many tries do I get?" she asked. The silence answered enough for her. Obviously the thing the Sphinx spoke of wasn't materialistic.

After about 5 minutes of wondering Lily felt tears sting her eyes. She was going to depart this life with an excruciating death in a dark dirty cave. She'll never meet her knight in shining armor who'll take her away from the troubles of being a princess. Someone who'd steal her… then it dawned on her.

_A heart!_ If someone broke her heart it wouldn't stop working, if someone touched it they'd have it, and if she lost her heart nothing in the world would matter to her. _Yes!_

She smiled and looked the Sphinx square in the eyes. "The answer to that riddle is the heart." When it continued to just stare at her the smile immediately wiped off her face and she feared that she was incorrect but finally it spoke.

_You've answered correctly I'm sad to say_

_You may leave unharmed now be on your way_

The Sphinx looked as if it were going to turn to continue its catnap but thought differently. Lily took a step back cautiously fearing that it would attack regardless. She took a few more cautious steps until she backed into something.

"My, look what I've caught."

She slowly turned. It was one of the men who'd kidnapped her. Her eyes widened in despair. After all that she'd have to go back. Then she remembered the Sphinx. There's no way it would let him get away; after all, he was live prey.

She turned to run but he caught her. "You're not going anywhere." He took hold of her hair. She struggled with him for a moment then realized the Sphinx was slowly approaching them. _He'd_ have to answer a riddle.

She knew the exact moment when he saw it. She couldn't help but grin. If what she'd seen said anything about these men who wanted her so badly they were as dumb as trolls.

_In my cave you've hurried and blundered_

_Only to delay my perfect slumber_

_If you intend to live, your task is little,_

_Put your mind to the test and answer my riddle_

_If answered correct you may leave in peace_

_If answered wrong on your flesh I'll feast._

"W-what do you w-want?" he stammered. Lily rolled her eyes. _She just said answer her riddle._

_Until I am measured  
I am not known,  
yet how you miss me  
when I have flown._

Lily had to admit she felt sorry for him. The riddle was difficult and for a man as slow as him… it was like finding the cure to the common cold.

She screamed when he pushed her towards the Sphinx and tried to run. But unfortunately for him it had swift reflexes and caught him in 3 seconds time.

Lily steadied herself and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't care where she ran to just as long as she got away from those agonizing screams. She felt tears sting her eyes at the sound of the man's pain. No one deserved such a vicious demise.

After what seemed like years she finally made it to a small clearing with a very broad river. "I heard something that way," she heard someone say.

She panicked and ran up the river. She didn't want to go back into the forest for fear of running into something worst than a Sphinx. At least with the Sphinx she had somewhat of a chance. Could you imagine if she'd come across an ogre?

After a while she couldn't run to any further extent so she stopped for a breather. She stopped just at the edge of the river eager to get a drink of water. "Are you okay?"

She turned around with a shriek and lost her footing sending her falling back into the river. She flailed her arms trying her best to hit the surface but when she did all that happened was she once again went under water. She felt consciousness slowly leaving her… then there was a faint splash and she was being pulled towards shore.

The second she was out of the water Lily took deep steady breaths and sent a prayer to the Gods. That's when she remembered she wasn't alone. She quickly stood up, instantly feeling dizzy and she would have fallen if a strong arm hadn't wrapped around her.

"Steady there."

When everything once again came into focus she shrugged the hand off. There were four of them. She took a good look at them. One was slightly ruff looking with black hair that came down to his shoulders and grey eyes. The next had sandy blond hair and deep blue eyes. If he wasn't so dirty she'd think he was sweet. The last one gave her the creeps. He had very rough looking blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He… slightly resembled a mouse and the dirt smeared on his face did nothing to help his image.

She sized the one who'd had the nerve to touch her up. He had jet black hair with hazel eyes. All were tall except for the mousy looking one.

She took a step back. "Who are you?"

They didn't answer, instead they sized her up. Each of them held a bow and carried arrows upon their backs. The one with the long hair seemed to have this glint in his eyes that scared her. You can tell he was mysterious _and_ mischievous by looking at him. "We should be asking you the same question," he said. He took out a blade and she froze but then all he did was cut the ropes off of her hands. She rubbed her hand and eyed them.

She took a step back but their reflexes were good and 'Hazel Eyes' and 'Mystery Man' each took her arm. "Unhand me!"

'Mystery Man' jerked her arm to eye her bracelet. It was a silver emerald emblazoned heirloom. She tried her best to pull her hand free but he had a tight grip on her. "This should be worth masses." He looked her over and took a pin from her hair, roughly. "This too. What do you say mate?"

'Hazel Eyes' took the pin. "It has a diamond in it!" he exclaimed in amazement. He eyed her skeptically. "Who _are_ you?"

She glowered at him. "Give that here." That's when she realized 'Mystery Man' was unclasping her bracelet. "Stop it!"

He chucked it to the one with the sandy hair. "What exactly do you think this is worth Moony?"

'Sandy' eyed it. "Most likely more than all our lives."

Lily rolled her eyes. _Some people are so thespian. Its might be worth more than their houses but their lives?_ Then she heard the voices. At the moment she didn't care if they took her things just as long as they let her go before those idiots caught up with her. When she finally found survivors from her kingdom she'd track these four down and have them put in the dungeons. She didn't dare dwell on the fact that if her father had perished maybe the rest of her kingdom had gone too. _Why would Gezail desert us like that? Why didn't she come down from her mountain and aid us?_

"Keep them, I don't need them anyway. Now may I go?" she pleaded.

They eyed her skeptically. "Why should we?" Mystery Man' asked.

"Because if you don't let me go…" she racked her brain for something to say. "You'd have to deal with a lot. I'm used to being pampered and I doubt you'd want someone such as me with you."

They still eyed her skeptically. Finally they too heard the voices. They turned to see a large group of men. Lily groaned. "Oh no."

"There she is!" They came running and Lily began cowering behind the two boys.

"Do you know them?" Hazel eyes asked, looking down at her.

She shook her head. "They'd kidnapped me and I'd just escaped." Her eyes watered. "Please don't let them take me again."

"Just our luck! We think we're getting a break when we finally catch someone with something _worth_ stealing and she's got a gang of goons after her," 'Mystery Man; grumbled.

"I think we should help her," 'Sandy' said.

"I say we mind our business." _So the rat finally decides to speak up!_ Lily thought irately.

'Hazel Eyes' sighed and drew an arrow. Lily sighed in relief as the other three drew their arrows. _There is a God…_

_**

* * *

A/n: That's that. Everyone wanted to know how James fit into the picture well he's somewhat of a thief. He steals every once in a while but he's not that bad as you can see. You'll hear his story later but now just review.**_

_**Oh and I hope you understood the names and things.**_

_**Mystery Man- Sirius**_

_**Sandy- Remus**_

_**Hazel Eyes- James**_

_**The rat of course is Peter**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/n: It's finally here... Chapter 4!_**

_**

* * *

A New Experience...**_

"Give us the girl and we might let you live!" the leader demanded.

Lily slowly backed away. They were out numbered and she didn't trust these fellows not to give her up. She looked pass the crowd to see Edgar standing behind them looking extremely out of place. She backed into something. It was 'Sandy' and he shook his head at her indicating for her not to move an inch.

She had no choice but to obey that is… until she saw who was standing within 2 ft of her. That thing that resembled a rat was shaking so viciously she feared he'd mistakenly shoot her. She moved behind 'Mystery Man'.

"What value does she have to you?" 'Hazel Eyes' asked.

"That is none of your concern. I will ask you once more-give us the gir-" An arrow went whizzing past his ear and struck the man standing behind him in the heart. He gasped and fell back with a fatal thud.

For a moment everyone just stared at the lifeless form. Several of the men sent out prayers to the Gods.

Lily looked back to see that the rat no longer held an arrow and his eyes were widened in shock.

It all happened so fast. The men came charging and Lily did not hesitate to start running. As she ran she did a silent prayer for the four young men.

She spared a glance back and her eyes widened in terror. Edgar was right on her tail and slowly gaining. She pumped her feet faster.

"I will not let you escape this time," he shouted after her. "The fate of my family depends on your capture." He lunged towards her and she went tumbling down.

She struggled to get up but he was stronger. She somehow rolled to her back and she began punching and kicking everywhere she could.

"Unhand me you vile piece of filth!"

"Never, I'll do anything for my family."

That made Lily see red. She began scratching at his face and was satisfied to see blood but it still did nothing to loosen his grip on her.

"What about _my_ family?" she punched him in the nose. "Didn't they deserve a chance? Didn't our _people_ deserve a chance?"

They continued their struggle for a few more moments till his body went limp. It took her a moment to realize he wasn't moving. When she did she pushed him off her only to see the arrow sticking out his back. Her body threatened to shut down on her. She looked up and found 'Hazel Eyes' glaring down at her.

Before she could say a word he took her by the arm and pulled her up. She felt a pang in her arm as he dragged her towards his friends. She realized only two of them were standing, checking to see if all the men were truly dead, while the rat lay unconscious.

"Will he be alright?" she asked 'Hazel Eyes'.

He spared her a glance and followed her gaze. "Peter? He only fainted."

She nodded.

"We should get out of here before whoever sent these blokes comes for revenge," said 'Mystery Man'.

'Sandy' took a flask from his pack and filled it with water from the river then splashed it in Peters face. He woke with a start.

"W-What happened?" he stuttered.

Without bothering to help him up 'Hazel Eyes' said, "Let's go." He began walking up the river never letting his grip on Lily go.

* * *

After what seemed like a century of walking Lily finally tried to pull from 'Hazel Eyes' grasp but like she figured it was to no avail.

"Now wait just a minute!" She planted her feet and refused to move. To her surprise they all stopped moving.

"Is there a problem?" 'Sandy' asked.

"I am eternally grateful for your saving me back there but I will not continue on with you."

"You're not really in a position to be giving off orders," 'Mystery Man' told her.

Lily's eyes narrowed and she was about to tell him she had every right to give whomsoever she wants orders because she's Princess of Gezailya. But she could not allow these thieves to know her true identity.

"I will not continue on a journey with thieving strangers!"

"Hey! Watch who you're calling thieves."

She looked him dead in the eyes. "When I'd first met you did you not try to steal from me?" she challenged.

"We've got our reasons," Peter defended.

"No matter what your reasons you are still strangers." She looked at 'Hazel Eyes'. "Now if you'd please let me go I'll be on my way."

"Not happening," he said gruffly.

"If you do not let me go right this instant I'll-"

"You'll what?" he challenged. "Call your rich daddy on me?"

They were so close right now it was hard to see who'd strike the first blow. 'Sandy came between them. "James calm down, she's a lady."

"Some lady," he mumbled. He sighed. "You're right Remus but she owes us an explanation. We risked our lives for her and she's treating us as if we are unfit to lick her shoes." He sent her a disgusted look.

Lily only glared back. Her head was still reeling from the low blow he unconsciously sent. He'd mentioned her father. Her dead father. Her murdered father.

"I will scream," she threatened.

"And whose gonna hear you?" 'Mystery Man' challenged.

"Sirius…" Remus warned.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Remus sighed. "This isn't getting us anywhere. How about we start from the beginning? I'm Remus, this is Sirius, Peter, and James. You are?"

"I am Lily of Gezailya." Their eyes widened in shock and that's when she realized her mistake but it was too late to take it back.

"Did you say Gezailya?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," she replied slowly.

"Wasn't it just under… siege?" Peter asked. He looked around as if saying it aloud would send a bunch of men charging at them.

"Yes, I'd just escaped." Since they did not recognize her name she decided to fib her way out of her slip up. "My family was killed. I'd tried to escape but… those men. They were right behind me. They never gave up trying to find me and I'd been traveling with… that young man I'd been struggling with only to find out he was one of them. They caught me and it was by sheer luck that I'd gotten away…" her eyes began to water. Her story was bordering the truth.

"Why you?" James asked suspiciously. "You're just one lady. Why spend days chasing after you?"

She shrugged but inwardly she cursed him for his perceptiveness. "Either they wanted no spectators from the attack or they wanted the heirlooms eyed carried with me for money. You see, my father was… a successful merchant."

"So where will you head now that your kingdom has been destroyed?" Remus asked.

"I guess I'll wander and make home wherever I end up."

"No, you're coming home with us," Sirius said.

She looked at them in shock. "I couldn't possibly-"

"You have no choice," James told her.

He once again took her arm making her feel like a child. She wouldn't complain. She'd stay with them for a few moons then she'll be on her way to find out what had befallen her kingdom. But one thing plagued her.

"Where exactly is _home_?" she asked James.

He pointed ahead where they could faintly see a few towers, peeping just above the trees, she hadn't noticed before. "Crilzac."

"Oh." And she walked on wondering what lay ahead of her as she followed these four mysterious young men.

_**

* * *

Okay that's it… I've finally updated this story. This chapter wasn't much but… the original one I'd wrote for this was deleted and I kind of went into a slump. But anywayz, I hope you're all enjoying the story. I wonder what will happen to Lily now that she'll be staying in Crilzac… an isolated kingdom far different from Gezailya. Find out. Oh, and don't forget to Review!**_

_**Tootles!**_

_**BabyD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_A New Life..._

As they entered the gates of Crilzac Lily couldn't help but wonder how a country could be so isolated. She looked at the little shacks and cottages as she walked down the dirt road.

She made a face. _A dirt road._ She looked around only to realize that nothing was quite grand in the poor kingdom. A couple of people looked their way curiously but most paid them no mind. It was exactly what she wanted. She appreciated the fact that no one paid them any mind because then no one would be able to recognize her.

They continued down the road through some trees which made her nervous. "Um, where are we going?" she asked.

"The house is just down this road," Sirius explained.

James eyed her. "Scared _Princess_?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and held her head high. "Of course not." She did not like the way he mimicked her. Then they heard rumbling. She jumped and quickened her pace. "What was that?"

"Looks like it's about to-" Rain began pelting down on them cutting off his sentence. "Rain."

Lily had never felt so cold in her life. The water was easily soaking through her gown weighing her down a little. "I'm cold," she complained.

"We're almost there," Remus called out to her.

It was raining so hard that she barely heard him. She had no idea when they finally made it inside but they did. She was drenched from head to toe and she couldn't feel her toes.

She'd only witnessed rain such as that once. The night her life ended. She was shivering. Lily looked over to the fellows and they were walking around as if it were nothing… as if they go through this sort of thing all the time.

They each began taking off their shoes and putting away their weapons. She took the time to glance around the area she stood in. It was… small. Well not really small but smaller than what she was familiar with.

"Where have you boys been?" Lily jumped in shock. She turned to see a woman exiting from what she assumed was the kitchen. "I've been worried sick. Three days you've been gone. Three long days!"

Lily wrapped her arms around herself as she sized the woman up. She looked to be about her mid forties, a nice figure except she was in rags, and her hair was jet black. She had to have been one of their mothers.

"You told me you were going hunting!" she shouted.

Lily arched an eyebrow. _Is that what they call it these days…?_ She looked over to the boys who had their heads bowed down in shame. She chuckled at the irony. These boys who had saved her life. These boys who'd tried to steal from her.

That's when the woman noticed Lily's presence. "Who are you?"

It wasn't a pleasant greeting. It was more of a 'What are you doing in my house' type of greeting. She had no clue how to respond. She wanted to shout at her for her discourtesy but if she intended to stay in this woman's house she had to respect her no matter how much she hated the idea. She looked over to the boys for guidance.

It was Remus who spoke up. "Miss Grace this is-"

"I don't care who she is. What is she doing in my house?"

Lily tried her best to keep her face impartial. This woman was so… bad-mannered. Her etiquette teacher would just faint at her behavior.

"Mom this is Lily and we offered to let her stay here a while. She's from Gezailya and-" Lily should've guessed it was James' mother.

"Gezailya!" Miss Grace shrieked. They all jumped in alarm. "Are you trying to kill us? She can not stay here. Out, Out I say!" She began pushing Lily towards the door.

"Miss Grace! She has nowhere to go," Sirius tried to explain. But it was to deaf ears because she continued pushing Lily.

Lily couldn't take it anymore. She'd finally had it. Everything she'd been through the last couple of days went flashing through her head as she pushed Miss Grace back. The woman looked at her in shock. "I will not be subjected to such behavior!" she shouted. "The last couple of days I've watched my kingdom fall, I've been betrayed, I've come face to face with a sphinx, while a bunch of goons pursued me not too far behind. So forgive me if I don't take your trying to push me out the door too well! I'll gladly leave!" She began walking out the door but at the last moment she stopped and turned back to see them all watching her in shock. "And I didn't want to come here in the first place!"

She walked out into the cold rain and belatedly realized she was on a farm and it was extremely muddy. She treaded heavily down the muddy path only to slip and fall forward into the mud. Only the gods knew what else was mixed with it. She irately got back up and continued to walk with what little dignity she had left.

She heard her name being called out and she turned to see Remus running after her. She stopped and turned to face him. "What?"

"She said you can stay," he explained as he came to a halt.

Lily humorlessly laughed. "Well hip hip hooray! That makes everything just dandy." She inwardly cringed at how she sounded. She often heard the palace hands speak when they thought she wasn't around and some of it rubbed off on her.

"You have no where to go."

"Well anywhere is better than here."

"Just come inside. She's sorry for what she said. She really is."

Lily looked around. The funny thing about the kingdom was that you could see the starry sky just beyond the gates. She looked back at Remus. "You're right; I don't have anywhere to go. I'll stay."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Something she felt very uncomfortable with but she did not protest. When they arrived back inside Miss Grace glowered at her and the boys.

"She better be able to earn her keeps. We don't want anyone getting suspicious." She sized Lily up and down. From her diamond studded slippers to her waist long hair. She shook her head and went back into the kitchen.

For a moment they all just stood there until Sirius broke the silence. I guess I'll show you to your room."

Lily nodded and followed him through the house. Not like there was much traveling to do anyway, Lily noted. They stopped in front of an undersized room. The door was ajar and from what Lily was able to see it only contained a small cot and dresser. There was nothing significant about the dusty room.

Lily glanced at Sirius who was looking at her expectantly. "You can't be serious."

"Well… it is my name." He laughed but stopped when he realized she was not amused. He sighed. "I know it's not much but you'll have 2 deal. Now make sure you wake up when the rooster crows."

Lily cocked an eyebrow not knowing what to say to that. _Wake up when the rooster crows?_ She brushed it off as a popular saying used in their country. Instead of answering she nodded.

He gave her a small smile and a pat on the back. "You'll get used to it. Sleep well." Then he left her… alone.

She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She just stood there leaning on the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I can do this._ She opened her eyes after she was convinced she was composed. She went across the room and sat on her new 'bed'. It was rigid and seemed uncomfortable.

She looked up at the sound of a knock. "Come in," she called. In walked James. She groaned. "Oh, it's _you_."

He glared at her. Then he threw something on her bed. "This is for you to sleep in. Good night." Then he exited, closing the door with a little more vigor than needed.

Lily rolled her eyes at his immaturity. She picked up the clothes he gave her and held it out in front of him. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was an old night gown. _Probably his mothers._ She sighed and changed into it. It hung off her body. She looked in the mirror in disgust. _Hard to believe I was sleeping in the finest gems mere nights ago._

She made her way to her bed and dropped herself onto it. She did not bounce up and down as she usually did in her own bed. Instead it bought pain to her neck. A single tear fell from her eye before the anxiety that day took hold of her and she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day she was roughly shaken awake. She opened her eyes in irritation. She looked to see who the culprit was and grunted. It was Miss Grace. "What is going on?" Lily asked her voice thick from sleep. 

"You were supposed to be up ages ago. Now get up!" She forcefully pulled Lily out of bed by the arm.

Lily stumbled a little but regained her footing. "I did not know there was a certain time when we were supposed to get up."

Miss Grace sized her up and down. "Princesses like you wouldn't." Lily's brows furrowed at this. _Like mother like son._ "And Sirius informed me that he told you to be up when the rooster crows."

"But-"

"Save your excuses for someone who cares." She opened the curtains to the only window in Lily's room blinding Lily by sunlight.

She covered her eyes to shield them from the blaring light. "I'm-"

Miss Grace threw a cloth at her, which she caught. "This is for you to wash up. The bath is outside past the barn. Make it quick. When you're done you will return to the kitchen." Then she made her exit.

Lily glared at her retreating back and took her dress and stomped her way to the bath.

* * *

After she was bathed Lily felt somewhat happier. Though she hated having to wear the same dress again. She did what she could with the mud. She entered the kitchen and found Miss Grace, Sirius, and James. 

"Good day," she greeted with a smile. Her smile faltered when the only one to return her smile was Sirius. She looked from Miss Grace to James but neither was paying her any mind. "So…" she began cautiously. "Where are Remus and Peter?"

"Peter is at his mothers and Remus is in town," Sirius answered.

She nodded. She looked around the kitchen. "Um, so what are we eating for breakfast?"

That's when Miss Grace and James chose to acknowledge her presence. She knew she was in for a mouthful by the looks in their eyes. "Breakfast?" James asked. "That was hours ago."

"Surely there are things left over?"

"No!" Miss Grace said forcefully. Lily jumped in alarm. "If you were up at the time you were told your stomach would be full. I will not waste wood heating up food for you. What makes you so special? You will go without eating till lunch, got that?"

Lily just looked at her. "Alright then. I'll proceed to my room then." She was about to leave when she was held back. She looked down at Miss Grace's dirty hands and she was handed a rake. She stared at the foreign object. "What is this?"

"This," Miss Grace said sweetly, "is what you will be using to clean the stables."

Lily stared at her in disbelief. "Clean?" James chuckled and she glared at him but he simply smiled.

"Miss Grace don't you think-"

"Quiet Sirius! When you began living here you too had to earn your stay. I will not treat her any different. Now she will clean the stables and be bathed and ready to eat by noon!" She said it with such finality that no one said further words against her. She proceeded to finish whatever household tasks she had to do.

Lily looked from Sirius to James and back again. "I've never cleaned a stable before," she said in disbelief. "I've never cleaned before in my life."

James got up and for a minute she allowed herself to believe that he would give her some words of comfort… boy was she wrong. "Nice to see we're giving you a new experience." Then he too left.

Lily was burning with fury. "Ugh!" She shouted in anger. Then she marched out to the stables.

* * *

When she'd finally finished cleaning the stables, thanks to the memory of her stable boy cleaning her stables back at home, she washed and proceeded to the kitchens. She found everyone rising from the table, their empty dishes in their hands. 

She groaned. "Not again."

Sirius and Remus each gave her a look of sympathy. "Late again Princess?" James teased.

She was not about to justify that with a comeback. She decided she'd go for a walk when…

Miss Grace called from the next room. Lily grudgingly followed the voice. She found her in what she assumed was a living area. "Yes Miss Grace?"

Miss Grace sat on her rocking chair glaring up at Lily from her knitting. "You've missed lunch." It was not a question but a statement so Lily just nodded. "I will not have insolence in my house."

"But I-"

"Since you seem set on disobeying me you will go without dinner tonight."

Lily's eyes widened in disbelief. "But Miss Grace-"

"That is my final word! You will go to your room and think about your behavior. Now go!" Lily stood there staring at her. "What are you waiting for? I said go!"

"Am," her voice sounded scratchy so she cleared it. "Am I being _punished_?" The word was so unfamiliar to her. It was always her little sister Petunia that got punished. Always Petunia that got yelled at. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"If that's what you would like to call it then yes! Now out of my sight!"

Lily slowly made her way to her room. When she got there she closed the door. For a moment she seemed lost. She took in her surroundings and that is when the tears came. No matter how hard she tried she could not stop. She cried for her kingdom. She cried for her family. But most of all, she cried for herself. She crawled onto her bed and rolled up in a ball. _Oh father…_

_**

* * *

Yay! I'm back! **_

_**Sorry it took so long. Wow, the last time I updated was Sept. 7th... first day of school. School was stressin me, you know, the usual. Tryna get out of HS even after the bs I pulled... and I am now happy to say that I am a HS Class of '06 Alumni! But now I'm back and tryna do as much as I can b4 I start college and the heavy loads come. Dunno if I'm gonna get as many reviews as I used to but oh well. This chapter was aiight. Tell me what you think in a review though.**_

_**Tootles**_

_**BabyD**_


End file.
